I am Number Ten Legacy Part 3
by Number Ten
Summary: The third part in Number Ten (aka Christina)'s journey. She's gone into hiding with her beloved boyfriend Blake at her side, but that doesn't mean the mysterious Mogadorian leader doesn't know how to get to her. Christina knows she is vulnerable alone and when the Garde make contact, she's determined to find them. That is however until the government kidnaps Blake.
1. Chapter 1

Those eyes. All I need to see is those eyes and the colour in face will drain and I will clamp up in a cold and stiff position. It won't take long before my eyes wander to his rising chest that bears the three pendants of the fallen Garde. And then the scar. The ugly purple scar that pulses and lights up when he smiles at me. I can smell his foul breath and the yellowing teeth are just as hideous. But I do not move. His aggression and threats do not scare me anymore.

I know that we can defeat him and we will do so together.

This is my dream and the Garde are always here.

We combine those amazing legacies that we have trained to become strong. I have my Externa and I can propel some kind of energy from my body. I don't know what to call it but as long as it can take out this leader, I will wield it with pride. The other Garde, John Smith, his palms are on fire and he glows the same blue light that our pendants are. Another Garde, a girl with long dark hair, she propels some kind of white/blue energy from her hands and a taller girl with blondish black hair is brandishing lightning and a mixture of fire and water. A boy with long black hair carries a pole with him and in his left hand, he holds a ball of white light that beats almost like a heart. Another boy stands adjacent to him and his left arm is large and green, almost like a claw or fin and his hand glows softly with a strong green light. Then there is the smaller of the Garde. She's younger but more than capable. She creates streaks of light with her hands and her determined expression keeps us all focused.

I turn towards the enemy and I see someone. It's not Blake... it's, one of us. He's the boy I knew on the ship and I always felt close to. He's bigger now and stockier. I want to grin at him, hoping the memories of us playing together come back to him. But something is very wrong, his eyes glow a dark purple, a similar purple to the scar on the Leader's neck. He seems to turn silver and he holds a piece of dark energy that flickers in his fist.

"W-what are you doing?!" I scream at him.

The boy does not respond but simply gives me an evil grin. This...is not the boy I know and came to love. He's too evil...he's too... My heart sinks in my chest and I want to cry.

"You're one of us!" I yell at the top of my lungs, the tears burning my eyes. There's a large lump in my throat that threatens to suffocate me.

"How can you work for him?!" I yell but the boy simply smiles. The leader begins to laugh and the boy does too. I feel like I've been stabbed in the heart.

"You...you...you..." I can hardly get the words out. I start to yell obscenities at him. "You lie...that's not one of us! He can't be!"

The leader laughs again. "It's not lying when it's the truth" he grins at me.

The boy walks forward and gives me an evil smile. So evil that I want to strangle him. He holds something on his arm. A sleeve like thing that seems harmless on the surface but I know it has some sinister purpose. He holds his hand out to me as if in a gesture of kindness.

"Join us" he says in a voice that is dark and I know is not his own. "You don't stand a chance against our armies. You will only end up losing the ones you love." He shows me an image of Blake in the dark matter in his hand. It flickers and dissolves into the dark matter and glows the eerie purple again. "Join us, and you will be given glory and we'll let your boyfriend live too. You can rule the world with us and spend some time with..."

I don't let him finish. "NEVER!" I scream and I step forward to slice the hand he is offering to me off his body. But the sleeve thing reveals a dagger underneath and he swings forward and stabs me instead.


	2. Chapter 2

I jolt upright in the bed. The springs underneath me protest but I sit up. I'm looking at the darkness of the room that I share with Blake. I pull my hands to my head and wipe the sweat from my eyes. I've noticed that I've rumpled the covers beyond belief but despite all of that Blake is sound asleep next to me. At least, I think he's asleep. I can't really tell anymore and I'm too agitated to read his thoughts. I sit on the edge of the bed and wait for the dizziness to pass over.

I look at the clock radio I found in one of the back rooms and it reads that it's after 3:00 in the morning. This is nothing new for me. The nightmares have been getting more and more intense since we got here and I've been waking up earlier and earlier in the morning. The dreams/visions have taken their toll on me for the pass few days and it gets harder and harder for me to sleep. I rub my sore side, the place where Blake accidentally put a bullet in my side. It's been rather painful and recovery has been slow. I hate just lying around all day while Blake is cooking or whatever, unprotected. Well, almost unprotected, he carries a small hand gun in his belt and has a 12 Gage shot gun by the front door. But even the slightest sounds these days sets me off. I fear for Blake and I fear for the other Garde. These visions are more intense than before and I really want to know why.

I'm worried that the leader is trying to tell me something but I'm not sure what. I know he wants to scare me but it seems like there's more to it. I start to wonder if there is some truth to what he tries to show me. Had one of the Garde really turned to the Mogadorians' side? Will we really lose this war? Are we not powerful enough to defeat him?

I walk out onto the crumbling front porch and look up at the moon. It's a waning quarter tonight and there are a billion stars above me. I try to remember what Lorien looks like but without much success. It's out there...somewhere amoung the stars. It was destroyed by the Mogs but we will restore it to its former glory. That is our mission and it will happen. In honour of Anali, Gramma and Grandpa and my parents...my parents. The thought of them brings my mind to a halt. I have no memory of them as all Loric children should. Annie told me that we are raised by our grandparents until we come of age and then we will meet our parents before we settle down to our own family life. It was a sad prospect and to me, quite unfair. I'm not allowed to see the people who gave life to me and Anali. I can't speak or have any contact whatsoever until I'm old enough. I personally believe that every child needs a parents' love and that's nothing against my grandparents, but I want to know where I came from. I've had friends who have grown up in a loving family environment and they are caring and loving people. I've also had other friends, like Blake, who have grown up in broken or separated families and they are more quiet and distant. I have nothing against single parenting but I know that it's hard on everyone and it shapes the child in a different way. I can vaguely remember asking my grandmother about my parents and she simply avoided the question and told me to play outside.

I hear a noise behind me and I turn. I see Blake standing in the doorway watching me.

"Did I wake you?" I ask gently.

"No...I can't sleep knowing you're not there."

"You don't need to lose sleep over my own insomnia." I say, staring at the moon again.

Blake puts his arms around my waist and kisses my neck. I cringe slightly from the pressure on my bullet wound but I don't show it.

"Can I help it that I'm in love with a beautiful alien and I hate to see her suffer like this. Your presence is as good as a glass of warm milk." He kisses my neck again and digs his face into my hair.

I'm glowing all over. I need to turn to face him. I want to tell him that I fear for his safety and there is a chance that both of us could die but I can't. I want to tell him that these visions are getting worse and I don't want him to suffer for something that goes on in my own head.

"You're the sweetest..." I blush slightly. "I love you"and I lean in for a kiss.

"I love you too..." Our lips barely touch before my vision blurs.

I hear thunder and lightning from the gathering storm above me. I'm no longer in that crappy shack that I've called home but in the middle of a clearing in a forest. The wind is picking up and there seems to be a funnel in the gathering storm. I'm speechless and can only watch. A pearl, spherical ship descends from the funnel and lands softly on the ground. I watch as the door to the ship opens with a soft whir and a figure exits. I don't need two seconds to know who it is. The scar is glowing and so are the pendants on his bulging chest. He carries a golden cane with him. It seems that he needs it for support in some way. He pauses for a moment, in front of the cave and turns. He stares at me and my heart is in my mouth. I'm immobilized and all I can do is watch. This is not another dream...this must be real. His eyes laser into my skull and I think he smiles. He simply turns and enters the mountain.

"NO!" I hear behind me.

I turn to see a figure bolting in my direction. I try to jump out of the way but I'm stuck in place. I brace myself for impact... I don't feel anything. The figure has passed right through me and I realize that this must be real but I am merely a ghost in this vision. I watch the figure run towards the cave but a blue force field appears and he is blasted backwards. I scream out to him but I can't move, nor do I have a voice. I want to go to him but I'm trapped. I see another person, a kid with long black hair run to him and something else. A bird like creature swoops above us and lands next to the crumpled body. The creature shifts into something that looks like a horse and the long haired figure picks up the body.

Suddenly my mind kicks into gear. That hair...the name is familiar... I can see the blonde hair and the kid...from my...visions...

"JOHN!" I scream out. "John Smith! I can see you. Other Garde! Please...can you hear me?!" I cry with all my might but the figures don't even stir from the situation at hand. The long haired Garde puts John Smith on the back of the horse and the two begin to run again.

"WAIT!" I want to scream out, but they simply run away.

I wake up and whack my head on the porch. Blake's holding my arms gently and supporting my head. When he sees that I'm awake he leans down and kisses me. I need help getting on my knees but Blake is there the entire way.

"What'd you see?" he asks calmly, as if he was asking what the weather was like.

I can't speak at first and I feel the need to shudder again. Blake wraps his arms around me and I lean against him.

The nightmares are coming true. A part of me was hoping that all these nightmares were just nightmares, nothing more but they're not. The leader is here.

"The...the...leader..." I say. "The one that appears in my dreams..."

"He's here!"


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a long few days.

I've barely slept at all and when I do, I hear screams of someone. I don't know who it is but they keep screaming the name John, as in John Smith. It's male's voice and he sounds as if he is in pain. I try to reach out and call back but no one responds. I'm left to float in darkness and just hear the screams and the laughing of the leader.

I'm visibly shaken by everything that I've seen and heard. I just wish...there was someway that I could contact the Garde to let them know that I'm okay. That I know what's going on and I know what will happen. I wish that I could contact them in their minds...all I want is contact. Now that the leader is here, it's most important that we find each other before someone else dies.

I'm so exhausted that I can barely hear the waitress asking if I want more coffee. I simply nod and she refills my cup. Blake decided that we needed to get out for a bit, maybe a change of scenery will help my nightmares. He's taken me for brunch and then he suggests that we go bowling and then catch a movie. I try to smile at him, I really appreciate what he's trying to do but there's nothing he can do to change my visions. This leader has control of my mind and he enjoys watching me suffer. I take slow sips of my coffee and try to keep my eyes low.

"What?" I ask softly, missing what Blake said.

"I said what movie do you want to see? _Unknown_ with Liam Neeson or _Just Go With It_ with Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston?"

"Whichever you want" I say rubbing my eyes. "To be honest, I don't think I'll ever be able to enjoy anything unless I get some sleep."

"I could put you in a cab and I'll go to the movie"

I lower my voice. "You know I won't let you do that. One wrong move and I'm running for my life to find you..." I pause. "I'm not saying you're a burden but it takes only one spy to bring an entire army on our asses."

"Alright..." Blake says and he signals the waitress for the check.

I spend the next few hours in an action packed thriller movie that is not even remotely close to the kind of action I get in my daily life. I end up just resting my eyes and head on Blake's shoulder.

I have time to think. If my visions serve me right, the other Garde are trying to come together, granted slowly but they are on the way. I know I need to meet up with them, We are more powerful together and with the leader now on Earth, its now or never. But the problem is I have no idea where the Garde are, let alone how contact them.

I let my mind wander for a bit. I think of Annie and how she would know what our next move was going to be. She always had answers, that was what Annie was like. I think of Lorien, our beautiful planet that was destroyed by the Mogs and how only several children escaped to tell their tale. I wonder how only nine of us made it here alive...I thought about whether it was random or not. To me, my presence on the ship seemed to be random. Annie had told me that we had been branded and connected through the Charm, which meant we could only be killed in a certain order. This told me that it might've been planned in some way for the nine of us to make it off the planet. Did the elders know that Lorien would end and the only hope was to send nine children with their Cepans to Earth? Relying ever inch of hope on five and six year old children that were...are being hunted by a rival alien race.

I reach my hand into my shirt and find my pendant. These things have a connection to our elders, that much I learned on my own but with Annie gone, everything else Loric is now left up to me. I don't want to become a nerd like her but knowledgeable about our planet and heritage. That also included...

My Chest.


	4. Chapter 4

The sky is fading into evening when Blake and I exit the theater. It's starting to rain so we pull our hoods up and try to flag down a taxi. I stare at the grey sky as Blake holds the door open for me. We huddle in the back as the cab drives down the slick road. I stare out the window and watch the reflections of the city lights in the puddles. I tap my foot in aggravation, as I wait for the car to pull up in front of the house. I pay the driver and we rush for the house in the pouring rain. Once under the porch, I pull Blake into a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked once I let go.

"I owe you a kiss" I smile and open the door.

We ditch our wet coats and stuff and I build up a fire while Blake gets us something to drink. I throw a couple of logs in the fire place and strike a match. The fireplace blazes to life with light and warmth. I grab a blanket from the couch and wrap myself up in it. I begin to pull my hair out and brush through all the knots with my fingers.

"I have a serious urge to roast marshmallows right now" I say, dusting the ash from my jeans.

"I'll put that on the shopping list" Blake smiles handing me some Coke. He joins me under the blanket and we sit quietly for awhile. I lay my head on his shoulder and take a deep breath.

"What?" Blake asks softly.

"I don't want this moment to end." I say.

"What are you thinking about though?"

"To be honest...I'm thinking about our next move. The Garde are on the move again but with the leader out there, the stakes have gone up to like a billion."

"And this is leader that shows you, like me dying and stuff?"

"Yeah, he's been invading my dreams for awhile now and he enjoys watching me scream and using you to make me give up our fight so that he will spare your life."

"But you won't"

"I love you and I'll never let anything happen to you but I've learned my lesson about trying to forget or trying to live normally. It just won't happen like that. Besides, the Garde are the only family and the connection I have left to our planet. That and my chest."

"Besides, you and I will train so I won't be... a liability" he shrugs.

"Yes! Of course!" I pull him close and kiss him with a passion.

When we pull apart, I smile at him and pull him into a hug. I don't know how many more quiet and romantic nights we'll get like this. Such is the life of a powerful alien and her human boyfriend on the run from a hostile alien race determined to wipe out both their people.

Blake insists we enjoy the moment and I have no problem with that. We continue to kiss for as long as the evening lasts. But something is still in the back of my mind. My inheritance. The things I am to receive from my elder. Some...things that will help me to defeat my enemies and keep Lorien alive. Somehow...I know this. I try to recall Annie's long lectures about the chest but little comes back to me. We never really dove into my inheritance much and I know who's fault is that. We never really touched it except for the crystal that spreads my Externa.

I suddenly become anxious and excited. I have a huge amount of inheritance to dig into and little time to do so.

"What?" Blake asks me when I pull away.

"I think...I think we need to put this on hold."

"Was it because of the kissing or was it because I spilled Coke on the carpet and your pants."

I look down and laugh. I was so in the moment that I hadn't noticed that my jeans were soaked with pop and was now becoming sticky.

"I'll change and you clean up the drink. I need to get something anyways."

I walk up the stairs and open the dresser drawer. I pull out a pair of sweats and ditch the jeans in the laundry. I pause for a moment and stare at the closet door in the room. My fists clench and unclench for a moment as I contemplate what I plan to do.

_You haven't even touched it since Annie died. The time is now._

I pull my hair up into a ponytail. I still have this unrequited grief towards this thing. Probably because it reminds me of what I almost gave up when I wanted to be normal and the consequences of that.

_It's important to know where you came from..._

I sigh and take slow steps towards the door. I pause at the handle...

_Here goes nothing..._ as if I'm about to dive off a cliff into the sea.

I twist the knob and go in. I dig underneath the piles of laundry to retrieve what I've hidden. I finally reach the hard wooden surface. I rub my hands on it as if I'm trying to memorize its dimensions. I hold back the tears and slowly bring my treasures downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Blake's finishing up when I walk down with my chest. He's wiping his hands on his jeans when he notices me.

"Please don't tell me you found that buried on the beach. And if you did, are you going to share?" he jokes.

I force a small smile and bring it down next the fireplace. Blake comes and sits next to me. I'm breathing heavily, partially because I'm excited and the other because I feel guilty.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Kind of..." I say. "This just brings back memories of Annie...but...if these...tools or whatever can help us contact the others or fight against the Mogadorians..."

"Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"Sure" I smile and link our figures together.

I take the lock in my free hand and concentrate. Nothing happens. I'm puzzled until I remembered how Annie and I opened it the last time.

"I need both hands for a moment" I say to him meekly. He lets go. I place both of my palms on the silver lock and interlock my fingers. The thing becomes warm in my hands and the lock falls to the floor. I take my time opening and a bright light shines in my eyes. I squint and wait for the light to fade.

Once its gone, I slowly reach my shakey hand and dig through. My hands find something small and flat. It feels like paper and I bring up an envelope with my old human name, Sofia written on the front. I hear Blake sigh.

"What?" I giggle. "Were you expecting a plasma cannon or a shield?"

"I was kind of hoping this was a chest full of ancient and exotic treasures from an alien planet instead of paper work."

"This is not part of my inheritance. Annie told me about this letter...before she died." I feel tears welling up.

"I'm sorry" Blake says, grabbing my hand. "I was being stupid."

"It's fine" I say. "I'll read it later." and I place it next to me.

I feel like a child with a toy chest, unaware of what comes next. I dig my free hand back in and I feel something soft. I pull out what looks like a purple velvet bag with some kind of rounded contents. I fish them out of the bag one by one and place them on the floor. There are about seven of them in total. They look like different size balls. One looks like a golf ball, another looks like a squash ball and another like a tennis ball.

"What do you think these do?" I ask shutting the lid of my chest. I pick them up off the floor and examine them by the light of the fire.

"I thought you were the expert" Blake says.

"I guess the Elders didn't send instructions with them." I say.

I hold them in both my palms. They feel like there's some kind of energy in them. I throw them in the air and they all fall to the floor in a heap. I was really worried that they would break.

"That didn't help" I say picking them up.

"Try blowing them or licking them or something" Blake suggests.

I take all the orbs in my hands again and blow. This time, they light up and float out of my grip. I am stunned as they begin to rotate around an orange sized orb. This is not the human galaxy. I know all the planets and their positions.

"I...think...this is my galaxy" I say slowly.

Blake is also captivated by what he's seeing as the smaller orbs rotate around what I think is the Loric sun.

"Whoa" is all he can say.

I examine each one carefully and the fourth one I see is dark and grey. It looks like there is no life at all. At first I think this is Mogadore. Annie told me they junked up their own planet before they came to invade Lorien. I try to recall all of Annie's lectures and she told me that Lorien was larger than Mogadore. I notice a smaller orb further along and it is also grey and dark. I go back to the fourth orb and I know.

"This is Lorien" I tell Blake. to him. I feel tears coming to my eyes.

All of a sudden I remember the chaos of the day. Being torn from Anali and to watch my home be bombed from the safety of Annie's arms. I remember seeing the other Garde and their terrified faces as we were herded onto the ship. What our planet looked like when the flames destroyed the surface, and all of us had to watch from the spaceship. These were memories that I've tried to suppress and now they all come flowing back to me. It's overwhelming and I let the tears flow.

Blake puts his arms around me and we watch the galaxy rotate around us.

"It must be hard to go home again?" Blake says to me.

"Yes" I breath harshly. My breath reaches the fourth orb but something happens and I miss it the first time.

"What the..." Blake gasps. "Do that again."

I release a exasperated breath on the orb and the grey turns to green and blue and all sorts of colours. It's very brief before it fades back to grey.

"Holy crap!" I scream and do it again and this time I breath harder. The planet comes alive again with radiant colours of blue, green, red, purple and yellow.

"That must be what Lorien looked life before it was destroyed!" I gasp. I do it again and I just want to keep doing it until I pass out. Just to see my planet as it was is enough to get me excited. The tears in my eyes are happy tears. I really want to keep the memory alive, to be reminded what we're fighting for.

"Wow!" Blake exclaims. "No, wonder you're so anxious to get back"

I stop short. I can feel my face turning red and my heart starts to race.

"I'm not eager to go anywhere unless you're here with me" I say firmly. I wait for him to respond but before he can.

"Something's happening!" Blake gasps. I turn towards the solar system.

The orbs hovering in my hands begin to spin faster and faster and their glow becomes brighter. I have no control over what's going on and I scramble backwards as the orbs collide with the sun one by one. A new planet has formed in front of us, much bigger than the orbs themselves. It's about the size of a basketball now and rotates in front of us. The orb continues to rotate on an axis and flashes light that is so bright we need to squint to see.

The globe begins to dim and the sections shift to create a replica of...

"Earth" I gasp in amazement.

I immediately notice several pulses of light on the globe. Two are in the States and one is moving north towards what I think is Brazil. There's a fourth pin prick that pulses in India as the globe rotates.

"What are those things?" Blake asks, pointing to the pulses of light on the mini Earth.

"No idea" I say, still stunned at what just happened. The globe glows almost hypnotically and I can't take my eyes off of the tiny lights that are on the globe. I want to know desperately what they are and what this means.

"It's gone!" I scream. One of the light pulses is gone. I rub my eyes to make sure I'm not insane. Sure enough, one of the lights in the States is gone.

"What do you think happ..." Before Blake can finish, the light re-appears in the same spot as before. I can't tell where exactly the lights are but I think it's near Ohio. The dot vanishes again.

"Wait!" I yell at it. "Come back!"

As soon as I say that, the globe flickers and vibrates. At first, it's gravely and full of static but it is a voice. A human voice! I can't understand it at first and I try to get closer to. I practically grab the globe with my hand and pull it towards me.

"Very cool, Four, very cool." a voice says. The orb grows fuzzy and flickers with the voice.

"Who said that?" I scream. "Can you hear me?!" I turn to Blake, my heart in my throat with excitement.

"It's some sort of communication device." I say turning back.

"Who's Four?" Blake asks.

"One of the Garde, I think Four is...John Smith."

Before anything else is said the globe vibrates again.

"Hello? testing one, two, three" a voice says. "Okay, if any of you Garde members are out there standing in front of a glowing ball, listen up. Four and Nine are together and we're ready to meet up with you. We want to train and end all this bullshit and get back to Lorien. Pronto. We're not going to say exactly where we are in case any Mogs are listening in, but if you have a macrocosm going you'll see two dots together, and they are, uh, us. So, um..."

There's a brief pause. I cannot speak. I'm in total shock and awe.

"That is all. Over and out and stuff"

The globe stops flickering.

"No!" I scream, finally finding my voice. I grab the globe and scream at it. "Where are you?! I can hear you..."

"Christina! get a grip" Blake says trying to pry my hands off the globe. "They can't hear you."

"Then how come I can..."

The voice comes on again. I'm so surprised that I let go.

"Everyone come to America ASAP. Setrakus Ra has shown his ugly face over here and we're aiming to smash it in and take him down _real_ soon. We'll send out another message tomorrow. Stay tuned."

"Wait!" I yell again at the globe. Blake tries desperately to restrain me from grabbing at the floating globe. I fight him but I know I can't hurt him.

"Where in America?!" I scream, tears in my eyes. "I'm here, Number Five is here and alive... Please!"

Before I can yell again, there's the sound of an explosion, followed by a voice.

"Six! You okay?" The voice is familiar, I've heard it before but where. I hear a scream and another two explosions rock inside the globe. The edges are fuzzy again and we hear helicopter blades in the distance and more explosions.

"Six!" I hear in the globe. It's a different voice this time and more frantic. "It's me John! Can you hear me?"

John? Six? Nine? How many Garde are together? Where are they?

"John Smith!" I scream, not really caring if I sound insane. Blake has to hold onto me again. "John Smith, Number Four?! SAY SOMETHING!"

The globe goes quiet and the edges of the Earth are solid again. The lights are now gone and the globe slowly shrinks back into seven orbs again.

"NO!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I breakaway from Blake and grab the orbs. I try to throw them in the air again. I blow on them with all my heart but they are silent. I'm shaking so badly that I let the orbs fall to the floor. I slump to the floor and let the tears flow.

My first contact with the Garde and I can't even call back. I feel like I've failed them. I wanted to let them know that I was okay and I wanted to meet them ASAP, like the voice said. The globe couldn't help me figure out where the Garde are. The thing only showed four lights. I thought there were six of us left! And why did one disappear?

I feel Blake put his arms around me. I'm shaking so bad that I'm vibrating the glass orbs on the ground.

"It's okay..." he says gently, trying to calm me down. "At least you know they're alive."

"But how many?! You saw the globe, there's only four... lights on earth."

I count in my head. _Nine and Four/John Smith. Number Six...the girl that screamed "Adelina" and the girl that screamed Six's name and the one in Brazil_.

I begin to calm down a bit now that I know there is more than four Garde out there. We still have a fighting chance and with our human allies, it's not an army but we can manage. At least they are coming together and getting ready to fight...the leader, he does have a name. Setrakus Ra...the name drips of evil. He's the one who contacts me in my head and tries to destroy my sanity. But no more, now that I know who he is and I will challenge him again and the Garde will be right beside me.

I begin picking up the orbs with my telekinesis and putting them back in the bag. Blake holds onto me while I do so.

"I finally saw where you came from and it...was...is beautiful." He begins kissing my neck gently and I embrace his warm lips against my skin. I turn and meet his lips for a moment.

"It was my home but right now... Earth is my home and I love it."


	6. Chapter 6

I take in a deep breath. I put the orbs next to the letter and continue digging through. I find something smooth and I pull out the circular stone. It's about the size of my fist and I recognize it from those training sessions with Annie. She used it to spread my Externa all over my body. A lump comes to my throat and I quickly place it next the other stuff.

I plunge my hand in again and I pull out something long and black. My memory goes back again to the battle at the hospital, Annie pressed this against my wound and healed it.

"What is that?" Blake asks.

"A healing stone" I answer. "Annie told me it can heal any wound that was inflicted with intent to do harm." I see his confused eyes and simplify it for him. "Basically, it wouldn't heal you if you cut your arm accidentally."

I reach in and I grasp something smooth and soft. I pull out what looks like some kind of braided rope. It's made of leather and is painted a nice silver colour. It seems to glow when my hand made contact with it. It's about two inches long and

"What do you think this does?" I ask, examining it from all angles. I try blowing on it and squeezing it in my hand. Nothing happens.

"It looks kind of like a bracelet or something." I say, tying around my wrist. When I do that, the glow stops. Frowning, I untie it and hold it again. Once it's in my grasp, the rope begins to glow again.

"Seems to recognize your touch and does not like to be knotted" Blake observes.

"I just want to know what it does." I say, slightly frustrated.

"Could be a whip, like in _Indiana Jones_. The braiding design is similar to the one in the movies"

I stand up and squeeze the rope. I give it a swing like I would with a whip. Almost immediately, the rope grows about a foot in length and slashes the chair across the room. The entire thing shines brighter with energy. I pull it back and the chair is slashed completely in half. It's also on fire a bit from the friction and energy that struck it. I rush over a douse the flames with my leftover Coke.

"Holy jeez!" Blake says. "Now that's a weapon of choice!"

"You said it!" I say and retract it. The whip shrinks back to two inches and I decide to tie it around my wrist anyways for safe keeping. "This thing will be useful against the Mogs" I say with a smile.

I go back into my chest and start searching again. I pull out something on a chain. It's some kind of pendant. It's shaped like some kind of star or sun or something with edges but it looks like its been broken in half. I wonder if it broke during the earthquake in Argentina or someone got into my chest and broke it. Then I remembered that nothing can damage the contents of my chest, not even Mogs. It's blue like the Loralite around my neck. I pull off my pendent and compare the two. Both seem to shine in the fire light and glow in my touch. Then I notice a hole in the larger talisman. I take the smaller pendant and try to stick it in the hole. It fits perfectly.

Immediately, the necklaces glows brighter than before. The two seem to go together. I can feel the energy radiate from it. I slide it around my neck and the glow becomes brighter against my beating heart.

"Definitely your colour, it matches your eyes." Blake smiles at me.

"It must have been one of the elder's" I say. I proceed to tell Blake about the voice I hear when I activate my pendant. "I think...the elders' spirit is within the pendant and we are only able to contact them when we speak Loric. I think this might strengthen the connection or something but it looks like it was broken in half."

"Let's keep digging" Blake says. I can tell he's eager to see what else is inside my chest.

I get down on my knees and shove my hand down deep. I grab something smooth and pull out a vial of something. It's crystal blue colour and shimmers in my presence. It moves when I touch it and the movements immitate the motions of waves by the seashore.

"Looks water or something." I say. I want to keep digging, so I place it down next to the other tools.

My hand goes in again and I grab at whatever I can find. I pull out another stone. This one is purple, almost lilac in colouring. It's about the size of my hand and is quite thick.

"I wonder what this does" I say. I squeeze it and blow. I touch my lips to it and give it a lick. Nothing happens. I try concentrating on it, see if I can activate anything but nothing.

"Maybe I'm not ready yet" I mutter and keep digging. My hand makes contact with something smooth and metal. I pull out something that looks like a tiara. There are tiny blue Loralite stones and Loric symbols engraved in it. I can't believe how beautiful it is and I place it on my head.

"Certainly a fashion statement. " Blake smiles. "You do look like a Loric princess"

"If there was such a thing" I giggle.

"You'd be the prettiest of them all."

All of a sudden my vision blurs out for a second. I blink hard and I can see Blake's horrified face. He stumbles backwards

"What?" I ask anxiously.

"Y-you're eyes and t-the crown are glowing."

"My vision is totally screwed up." I say. I stare at the fire and it's all blue light to me. But the fire seems to be radiating energy, and I can see it. I turn over to Blake and I see the a different kind of energy radiating from his body.

"I can see stuff" I gasp. "I think it's energy or ora around the fire and you" I reach out towards the fire and concentrate really hard. I imagine the energy coming towards me and obeying my command. I can feel it around me and I feel it's movement as I guide the energy from the fire into my hand. It feels like a tiny heart beat of it's own. I will it to become a tiny ball and slowly, it forms in the palm of my hand.

"That is awesome!" Blake says, mezmorized by what he's seeing.

"I can see energy and control it". I say, creating two smaller balls and juggling them in the air.

"Wonder how this will help you win the war?" Blake asks.

"No idea" I say and I tell the energy to disintergrate into the air.

I hear something ouside. It's like a car door slamming or footsteps on the porch.

"What..."

"Shhhhhhh!" I cut him off. I stare at the door. I see waves of energy coming from behind it. They seem similar to Blake's, so it must be humans. I can hear their thoughts, they intend to arrest us and more importantly, they're working for the Mogs. On solidier is thinking about how cool Mog cannons are. My heart is in my mouth now. I keep my eyes on the door and slowly walk backwards.

I try to put everything back in my chest carefully, not to disturb or draw attention to ourselves. I continue to walk backwards and I manage to find the lock for my chest. I subtily slide it back and latch it. I hear more sounds and the sounds of guns being cocked.

"When I count to three..." I whisper to Blake. "Get ready to hit the floor, I'll explain in a minute."

I count to three in my head and I hear the sound of a cannon being fired up.

"One..." I breath. "Two...three..."


	7. Chapter 7

I see a green light. It's most definitely a Mog cannon. I grab my steel ball from my wristband and turn silver. I count the seconds.

_Four...five...six._.. Whatever happens there will be no casualties... I reassure myself.

The door comes blasting on us but I block it. Thousands of people, most of whom I think are FBI are trying like mad men to fit through the door all at once. It looks pretty stupid but I remain calm. Guns come through and nozzles are in my face but I don't even flinch. I see a few try to grab Blake to handcuff him but I subtly shove them away with my mind. I can tell these guys don't want to hurt us but their intention is to bring us in. They are also freaked out by the fact that I am silver and my eyes are glowing blue.

"Get down on your knees." One guy says holding the nozzle up to me. "FBI!"

I look at him with a smug smile.

"ON YOUR KNEES" he yells again. "You're both under arrest"

"For what?" I ask. "We've done nothing that causes for arrest. "

"Don't...don't..." he stutters.

In his mind he's thinking, _Jeez, I have an AK-47 on her forehead and she's not even..._

I'm basically making this guy question his authority and power over me. He can't scare a two year old, let alone and alien warrior, who's seen things that are a hell of a lot worse than him.

He finally finds his voice, "Don't give me any mouth...you." he reaches over to strike me with his gun. At least, he tries to. I know his every movement and I grab the gun with my steel clad hand. I hold it up for all the agents to see. I just squeeze lightly and the entire thing crumples like a tin can. The ammo spills out the bottom and the fragments litter the floor in front of me. I can see the guy's face under the helmet, he's practically crying in fear and he's probably only a few seconds from wetting his pants. I throw the gun at his feet.

"Anyone else want to try and arrest us for no reason?" I ask, trying not to laugh at them. "I want to speak to your superior. I know who you guys are and I know who're working for."

At first, no one moves. One guy tries to charge at me but I stop and lift him in the air with my telekinesis. The guy struggles but I have a firm grip on him. Someone else tries to shoot a round of bullets at me but the bullets bounces off my steel body. Then I hear a groan. Blake's been hit by a bullet. I realize what I'm doing. I was having too much fun playing with these morons that I forgot to protect Blake.

I'm very mad. I shove the man in my telekinetic grasp up against the ceiling. He whimpers helplessly and the whole room holds its breath.

"WHO SHOT THAT?!" I scream angrily.

No one responds.

"God damn cowards!" I scream at them. "Unleashing bullets on two teenagers and wanting to arrest them for no reason. And what's more, putting your faith in an alien race that once they kill off my race, they'll exterminate yours. Why do you think we came to this planet?!" The anger inside me gets bigger, almost to the point of explosion. "Because those monsters you call allies wiped out our planet first! They murdered innocent people including my parents and my baby sister!"

The room is dead silent, except for Blake's occasional moans and the man on the ceiling's whimpers.

"What I'm telling you is the truth. WE" I indicate Blake and myself. "Are the good guys, those freaks promised you nothing in return, we promise to protect your planet."

I realize that I'm making a statement while holding the man in the air. I bring him down gently and release him. I can tell I'm not getting through to them. Most of them just want to arrest us now and a few want to shoot me, see how bullet proof I am.

I kneel down next to Blake and examine his wound. It's not to bad, could be worse. There's a puncture whole where the bullet went in. I go for my chest and pull out the black healing stone.

"This is going to hurt" I tell him softly.

I'm basically ignoring the hundreds of eyes watching this go on but Blake is my priority. I hold his hand and then press the stone against his wound. Blake seizes up and writhes in pain. I know what its like, it's awful. Tears are streaming down his face as he tries not to scream. His grip gets tighter and I watch as the skin where the bullet is turns white, black. Something moves to the surface and I realize that it's the bullet being rejected from the body. It falls to the floor with soft clank and the wound seals itself up and turns back to flesh colour. Blake relaxes his grip and I wipe the sweat from his brow. I re-seal my chest and turn to the shocked eyes of FBI soldiers. I still have my crown on and I can see the energy, it's like a thermal camera but with light blue. I glare at them.

"Who is your superior?" I ask angrily. If they're here for no reason other than to arrest us, I might try to get some info from them. I continue to scan each pair of eyes, no one wants to volunteer.

" No one?" I ask. "Come on, you guys seriously came here to see the sights?"

Blake is shaky when he stands up but I'm glad to see that he's healed. He grabs my steel hand and stands next to me.

"I'm going to ask again and if no responds, I will become angry." I warn them.

The room holds its breath and I glare at each of them. They are afraid of me, but I guess they have enough courage not to listen to my orders.

"Not what we were expecting..." A voice rings out.

The crowd parts slightly to allow a man in military attire come toward us. He's tall and has a buzz cut hairdo. He's rather stout but definitely built up with muscle.

"And you are..." I ask.

"Agent Noto of the FBI."

"Glad finally someone listens to me."

"You have quite the authority in a room full of rifles pointed at you." he says.

I step in front of Blake to make sure he's protected. If this guy tries anything funny, He'll have to watch his ass.

"Why are you here?" I ask firmly.

Noto pauses for a moment, considering the question carefully. It's as if I'm asking for the secret of Area 51, instead of a simple answer.

"Why are you here?" I ask again. "What do you want with my species?"

Noto smiles at me and I get angry. I can hear his thoughts and he wants to take Blake hostage in order to get me to back down. But I'm two steps ahead of him. I can see that he's reaching for his gun or possible a tazer. I don't give him a chance.

I grab his arm and pull him into an aggressive hold. He drops his gun and I kick into the crowd of soldiers. The rifles go up and fire but I stop the bullets with my telekinesis. As Noto struggles under my grip, I realize what I have to do. I reach out with my mind and will the still burning fire to obey me. I want to create a ring of fire around us for protection. The blue energy that I see becomes stronger, I tell it to move along the floor and engulf the house. If the soldiers found us, Mogs probably aren't too far behind. I've got to destroy the evidence.

I'm controlling the fire and have it create a huge wall of flames. Noto continues to squirm, but I hand him over to Blake. Blake grabs the gun from his belt and holds Noto. by this point, the agent is saying, "Shoot them, SHOOT THEM!"

"Go out the back" I tell Blake. "I've got these losers"

Blake forces Noto forward and I pick up my chest. I order the flames to become even larger, so large that they touch the ceiling. I can see the soldiers re-treating and I make my way upstairs. I cling to my chest as I throw some of our clothes in the nearest duffle bag. I say a silent good bye to the bedroom and exit. I run for the stairs and see that the flames have over taken the majority of the living room. I order the flames so slow down so I can get through but they do not listen. I've basically lost control, there's no stopping them now. I back up and make my way to the bedroom again. I've basically trapped myself. The flames have a mind of their own now and spreading faster than before. I shut the door with my telekinesis and I know the only way I'm going to get out. I smash my fist through the window and prepare to crawl out, but there's no roof to climb down to, it's a big huge drop. The flames have destroyed the door way and a inching closer to me at an alarming speed. I think I out did myself this time but this gadget is handy. I can feel the intense heat, and if I'm not careful, I'll melt. I clutch my stainless steel ball, the Loric sword and my chest. I stand back and I flash back to the hospital. I run at top speed towards the hole. I shut my eyes before I feel the night air.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm flying. The air is crisp and refreshing, even though my skin is steel. I can hear my body hissing against the cool air, I cut it really close with escaping. I plummet downwards towards the open field. I prepare to land. I tuck and roll through the snow and the hissing gets louder. I guess the Externa reacts naturally like my skin would to certain situations. I don't stop, I keep going, I'll be safe when I reach the trees. I come to a screeching halt when I see shadows. I release the steel ball and I examine myself. My skin is slightly pink from the heat, but nothing that needs concern. I start to develop goosebumps as my skin meets the cool March air. I need to decide what I'll change into to keep the body heat in. I grab the bark of a nearby tree and my skin becomes brown and rough. It isn't much but it'll be good camouflage. I grab my chest and start running through the trees.

My priority is to get to Blake before the Feds do. Hopefully, the fire has created enough chaos for them to forget about the two of us and give us a chance to escape. I try to find Blake's thoughts but they're overwhelmed by the number of Feds who are panicking over what kind of attention this will bring or trying to search for us. I pick up the pace, if Blake made it to the trees with Agent Noto, we might be able to get some info out of him.

I finally make it to the back area near the house and I begin my search. All I can see are trees and snow.

"Blake?" I say softly. No response. I can hear his thoughts, nor can I see his energy. I hadn't realized that I had been wearing my crown the whole time. For a while, I had my sight back and everything looked normal but now it's back. I guess it can be turned on and off when I need it to.

"Blake..." I say a little louder. No response.

Then I notice something. The soldiers are advancing towards the forest. They know where I am! I focus in on one solider's mind.

_I've been informed that Agent Noto has one in custody, we need to find the other. They say to search the forest._

My heart stops. Blake is in the custody of the FBI! I can feel burning in the pit of my stomach and I take a step towards them. I will fight the entire army if I have to, they will NOT take him from me.

I take another step and I freeze. There's a voice in my head saying to run.

_ Run! RUN!_ it screams. _You can save Blake but now you need to run._ The tears are coming now and my stomach burns with anger and guilt. I take a third step, the soldiers are nearly at the woods. I'm sweating and crying so badly that I'm shaking. I'm crushing the chunk of bark in my hand and my chest rattles

I suddenly see Annie standing in front of me. Now I know I'm hallucinating.

_Run! _Annie says. _Run and hide until you have a plan. There's a time and place to attack which is not now... he will be safe, he's not with the Mogs. Run! Save yourself first and then go find him. It will not help either one of you if you are also captured. Run my child...Run..._

_No! _I scream back at Annie. _I love Blake and I will not let anything happen to him. You wouldn't understand! You never... _and I realize what I was about to say. Annie is not my enemy, she's only trying to protect me but now I need to protect Blake...or myself

The Annie figure vanishes and I see a solider almost upon me. I fight the tears so hard that my eyes burn. I can barely breath I'm so angry. I see Annie's face again and now I see Blake's. He will be...

I force myself to turn around and run. My feet are like concrete. My gut keeps telling me to go back for Blake but I keep going. I go around trees and jump over roots, whacking myself a few times on purpose for my decision but I still don't turn back. I run so fast that it's hard for me to focus on anything. All I hear is the wind and my own breathing.

I run for what feels like miles until I reach an abandoned strip of road. I stop for a moment to collect myself. I don't know how far I've gone or where the house is anymore. I don't hear any sirens or voices so that's a good sign. I probably ran at least 12 miles or even out of the state but I don't feel it. My muscles are fine, my feet aren't sore and I barely broke a sweat. I ran like a deer being pursued by a mountain lion. I had no destination just the need to escape and to protect Blake.

Blake. I break down and begin to cry. I left him! I left him in the clutches of the FBI and possibly the Mogadorians. What will they do to him? Torture him for information? Use him to lure me into a trap? Kill him to get to me. I bend over on the road and vomit.

It hurts like crazy, it feels like I'm rejecting my internal organs. My throat burns and my eyes are dry and stinging. I spit out the last of my stomach and collapse on my side. I take a breath in and I let out a loud scream and beat the ground with my fist. How could I be so selfish?! I left the man I love in the hands of soldiers that are working for the Mogs. His life hangs in the balance at this moment. I am without a boyfriend, without a method of transportation or a way to contact the others

I grab my pendant again.

"Come on" I whisper. "Come...show me that sign again."

Nothing happens as usual. I shut my eyes and concentrate as hard as I can. This...power or whatever comes in times of extreme emotional distress. I squeeze my pendant and release on small breath.

I open my eyes. I'm back on Lorien. I can tell because of the beautifully lit sky and the soothing breeze on my skin. I stare and I see something. I get a bit closer and I realize that its me as a five year old kid. I'm running around in circles for no reason other than to get dizzy. I can see a slightly younger version on Annie chasing me. I'm giggling and squealing like a happy child. I see baby Anali, she's playing in some kind of playpen and enjoying the activity going on in front of her. My grandfather comes out onto the porch and grabs me off the ground. He throws me in the air once.

"Piggy back" the younger version of me says.

My grandfather puts me on his shoulders and starts galloping around. My laughter is so intoxicating that I begin to laugh through my happy tears.

"Up...Up please!" I giggle again.

I watch my grandfather hold onto me and take off into the air. Annie watches from the ground. I'm waving to her as I ride my grandfather like a horse. I'm reaching for the sky and trying to grab the beautiful colours. An animal rushes by. It tickles me on the nose and joins us in flight. It's a cross between a bird and cat, I think. My grandfather is also laughing and does a few twirls before bring me back down to the ground again on all fours. Annie scoops me off my grandfather's back and tickles me. I squeal again and I hope down over to Anali. I pick her up and bring her to grandpa, who's brushing the grass off his Loric suit.

"Take her up too" I say.

"Maybe when she's a little older, babies don't know how to..."

He stops short, his smile fades. The five year old me turns and so do I. There's a man and a woman coming up the street. They are young and fit, one in a deep purple Loric flight suit and the other in a blue one. The woman has long brown hair pulled back and has blue eyes that watch the young children. The man has hair cut in a buzz/military type style and has soft grey eyes. They walk hand in hand towards us.

My grandfather grabs me from behind and starts shoving me towards the door.

"Take them inside" He says to Annie. Annie grabs Anali from my arms and takes my hand.

"But Grandpa" I protest.

"This does not involve you my child... This is grown up stuff. Someday you will understand why. "

"But..."

My grandfather kneels down in front of me. He takes my shoulders in his hands and stares at me. His pale blue eyes under those thick glasses, they were the most distinguishing feature I can remember about him. I stare at him with wide, toddler like eyes.

"I am here to protect you my child. You must trust me until the day we part. Do not question it...for now. It is too complicated for you to understand. Go with Anni and Anali and play in the back. Someday...it'll all be explained."

The vision begins to blur and fade out like a bad T.V. signal. The faces start to fade and I seem to get further and further away from the scene.

"No..." The current me screams. I want to see how it plays out but everything grows black.I try to fight back but I'm being pulled away.

The scene darkens and I see what appears to be storm clouds above me. There's thunder and lightning. I try to reach out and stop the clouds but they continue to swarm and move faster. I feel something pull at my leg and suddenly I'm dragged downwards. I feel my body become stiff as I keep being dragged through the clouds. I try to scream but I have no voice.

I hear a voice instead. It's soft and gravely but the message is clear.

"New Mexico"


	9. Chapter 9

The cold air reaches my face and I stare upwards at the sky. There are billions of stars out there and I just want to know which one will take me back to Lorien. Far away, from the war, the nightmares and everything in between. I wonder if Blake would come with me back to my home planet. He has nothing left here, except maybe a high school diploma, but I think that ship sailed a while back.

I roll onto my side and contemplate the dream I had. My childhood has been a mystery until now, I couldn't remember much except a few details and the day of the invasion. The question is...Why now? Of all the times to come, they come in times of severe emotional distress but what does it mean. I trace a patch of sand on the side of the road with my finger. I let the breeze cool me off enough to start thinking straight. I draw my symbol in the sand.

Sand... the desert...New Mexico!

I sit up, those words were the only thing that really made sense to me. In the darkness and my distress, those two words were clearest. Everything else was confusing. I know its some kind of sign. Perhaps my elder was telling me where I need to.

Something clicks in my brain. I remember something that Annie told me but I need the Internet. Damn it! I left my laptop in the car that has most likely been searched and confiscated by the FBI. And I am out in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night with a wooden chest and tiara. I may as well start walking.

Or...

I ran a huge distance in a short period of time, can I... do I...?

I scoop up my chest and put my tiara in a safe place. I position my footing and begin to run North. I'm bound to end up somewhere. I try to take my mind off Blake and concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. The patter of my shoes on the road soon becomes a rhythm and I will myself to pick up the beat. It's gradual at first but the noises become faster, faster than humanly possible. I begin to push myself hard and the wind picks up my hair. There's a fire that burns in the pit of my stomach and it's growing as I run. I keep my mind on the running and the world simply becomes a blur to me.

I see lights on the horizon. I pick up the pace a bit and reach a tiny town. Hardly a town, more like a village. There are a few shops and a...cafe. Perfect!

I bolt for the door and enter as quietly as possible. It's a simple place, with a few tables shoved in around a serving bar. . It's a quaint place and it would be nice to sit here on a cold March night but I hardly think would be open in the middle of the night. I look at the clock and it's a little past one

"Hello?" I call as I venture into the joint. Nothing.

I walk cautiously through and peer behind the bar. Still nothing. I hop over and I open the door leading to the kitchen. I hear a snore. I freeze on the spot and look around. A plump man, probably the owner, is leaning his arm against the stove. He's covered in brown coffee stains and flour from the pastries he sells. He seems like he sat down to rest and fatigue took him over but this is what I need. I creep back through and lean a chair on the door. If he wakes up and hears someone in the shop at 2 am...that might not end well.

I go over to the nearest computer and boot it up. I tap anxiously on the desk, waiting. My chest sits at my feet and I constantly check behind me for anyone that finds my late night behavior suspicious.

I get the search engine and I type in New Mexico. I skip through ads that suggest I take a vacation there and find what I need. One of Annie's lectures begins to click in my brain. Something about a base down there. It's not Area 51, that's in Nevada but some place called...

Bingo! Dulce base, a secret facility that claims to do only military tests, but conspiracies about housing aliens and contact with extraterrestrials say otherwise. That's where I need to go. I bet everything is that's where Blake is being taken. Boyfriend of an alien kind of puts you higher up on the danger radar and a threat to national security. He holds some vital information and I need to get there before they do.

I copy the instructions down on a napkin and I grab my chest. I shut the computer off and leave quietly. I start towards the centre of town I need a method of transportation. I pray that there is an auto dealership around here that's open late. No such luck. I go to the back to the shop and I notice an old and battered pickup truck. There are two cars back there. I consider my options and decide that Blake's life and the entire planet at stake now that the leader is here minimizes the idea of grand theft auto. It looks like its ready for the junk yard anyways, so who would miss it and there's another vehicle for the guy to go home in.

I hop in the front seat and inspect the equipment. Problem is that I don't have the keys. I get out and go towards the back door. If I'm lucky, the owner's still asleep and I can swipe the keys to his truck and get out before he even knows what happened. I go low and my knee goes down on something. Something shiny. I pick it up from the dirt and find a ring of keys. My heart pounds with excitement. Whoever is watching over me is giving me some good luck. I dig the key into the ignition. The truck springs to life. The problem is, it's really noisy. I put it in gear and take off down the street. It's a bumpy ride and the motor sounds like a jammed garbage disposal but it seems that it can make the trip. I signal, which feels pretty stupid considering it's after two o'clock in the morning. I turn on the highway and put my pedal to the metal.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm pushing 120 for most of the trip. No one's around really so I can get away with it, besides, the faster I go, the faster I can find Blake. I only stop once to re-fill on gas and re-hydrate. By the early morning hours, I've covered a lot of ground and probably gone through two states. I check my instructions on the dash board and turn off one of the interstates.

I feel really lonely. I'm so used to travelling with a significant other that being alone kind of brings me down. I decide to turn on the radio for amusment. As an alien, I've never really had the time to listen to music or develope a taste for it. Blake likes music though, he's told me that he like good classic rock and a little jazz. He would tell me what stations were good and which ones sucked. I just tune to what ever track I think is good and stick with it. I wouldn't know any of the lyrics anyway so I just nod my head with the beat.

When I think of Blake, I get a little emotional. A lump wells up in my throat and the guilty feeling comes back into my stomach. I try to shake away the feelings but they stay.

I decide to think about the Garde; where they were, what they were doing and what they had discovered. At least they've made some kind of contact and they are coming together. Four and Nine, I wonder what they are like. Is Four tall? Is he blonde or brunette? Is Nine younger than Four? Are they both ripped? Can one of them fly?

I try to think back to memories on the ship. The faces are really faded and out dated. I wish I could see them now, compare to confirm it. How many boys and girls were there? How many Cepan? Were we like a family?

My mind wanders. I see myself on the ship again. All of us kids are playing on the floor with our Cepan. One child with long dark hair is chasing another girl. She looks taller than him but she is scared nonetheless. I can see he's wearing some kind of hat, almost like a helmet on his head. This thing obstructs his vision and he runs head long into the wall. Another little girl with blonde hair laughs over the blocks she's playing with. The boy falls backwards and lands on his butt. The Cepan rushes to the boy's aid and removes the helmet. The Cepan takes the little boy away; while the girl he was chasing is being coaxed out from under a control panel by her own Cepan.

I see myself, young and lively, I seem to be in one of my better moods. I'm singing and dancing around by myself. The other Garde look at me wearily, clearly confused by my good mood. I run over to the little boy that I always played with and grab his hands. I pull him up and we start dancing in a circle. I lead the singing and the boy hobbles around, trying to get into my rhythm. Eventually we're dancing all around and laughing to. The remaining Garde watch, I think they recognize the song too. A couple of Cepan begin to hum along as the boy I am dancing with sings too. The Cepan that grabbed the wild and crazy boy gives a beat. The two of us try to follow the beat as best as possible. Another whistles and laughs, bouncing a Garde on his knee. The girl with blonde hair leaves her blocks and joins the dance party. She tries to dance better than the two of us but she tries too hard, twirls and lands on her butt. Not discouraged, she gets back up again and joins the beat. A girl with dark hair begins to dance too and curly haired Garde bows and offers to dance with her. She accepts and they follow the blonde girl to the beat.

Eventually, all the Garde are dancing too. Even the frightened Garde comes out and joins us. A littler blonde boy dances with the dark haired girl now. I have that feeling in my gut that that boy is Number Four, just something about him makes me believe that he is the one I am searching for. I really want to know who all the Garde are but the memory fades away.

I re-focus my eyes and I see that its been another hour. The radio buzzes with the weather report from another state, I'm more than halfway there but time is ticking. How much one could do to Blake with the precious hours I'm wasting driving. I can't believe I was in that vision for so long and didn't veer off the road.

I wonder if that's a legacy.


	11. Chapter 11

I pass the _Welcome of New Mexico_ sign at about 3:30 in the afternoon and I'm getting nervous. First of all, I'm about to break into a top secret government to rescue my boy friend, who is being held by a race of hostile aliens and doing god knows what to him. Plus I have no back-up, no escape plan, just a metal tiara, a silver whip and my legacies. So yeah, I'm pretty nervous.

I hid my chest on the outside of New Mexico for safe keeping. No one will find it, I hope.

I double check the directions and open the window to let in some air but all I get is a face full of sand. I usually don't mind anything with sand but the heat is unbearable and making it dry and brittle, I shut the window in a haste. I just keep going towards what looks like mountains in the distance, at least I hope is not a mirage.

I try to take my mind off of the nervous feeling in my stomach when I see two beams of light in the sky. If they're a top secret facility, it's not gonna be a secret for long. It's some kind of signal or lights. Whatever they are, I need to get there. I steer towards the beams when I hear whirring of helicopter blades. Oh god whoever is signalling just got found out.

I slam on the breaks hard and stick my head out the window to examine the sky. There are about three black helicopters buzzing above me. I brace myself, thinking I triggered some kind of alarm. But the buzzing and shadows go over my vehicle. I see them go towards where the lights were. Who's out there?

I don't have to find out when I hear the roaring of engines. I look through the rear-view mirrors to see dozens of black vehicles coming in my direction. If the choppers didn't see me, these guys will.

I throw the truck in gear and slam on the gas. I desperately look for a way to go besides forward, towards the helicopters. I am outnumbered and out gunned. I'm almost too scared to look back I just keep going.

My grip begins to sweat when I see a faint outline of a road up ahead. I steer hard right and push the truck to the speed limit. That's when the first shot is fired. It hits the back window and shatters the mirror above the dashboard. I shut my eyes to avoid getting any glass in my face. Another shot rings out and I keep my head low; which makes it hard for me to see where I'm going. The truck is rattling in the protest of how hard I'm pushing it.

There is now tonnes of gunshots and even explosions. Oh God, one lost pickup truck and suddenly you're a threat to national security. I put my head up and see that I'm about to ram into what looks like a tower or something.

"Crap!" I scream and put on the breaks **_hard_**. I turn the truck far left, exposing myself and the truck to a hail of gun fire. I reach for my steel ball in my bracelet and turn silver. Just in time because the next bullet would've killed me. Instead, there is a loud clank. I'm so busy with my Externa that I realize the car is still rolling towards a sand dune. I can't reach the break and I throw myself through the side window.

I land in the sand and watch the truck hit the dune with an explosion of sand. My arms are bruised but nothing major to worry...

My thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of guns. I dive for cover behind a the half buried truck that's starting to look like Swiss cheese. I take a moment and breath. I can hardly hear myself over the sounds of helicopters and guns.

_Don't panic._ I say to myself. _Just like training with Annie and Blake._

_Blake_. That does it for me. He's counting on me and I can't let a few measly soldiers get in my way. It's twelve to one, hardly a fair fight ... for them.

I roll out and stop the vehicles with my telekinesis. There's the vehicles whamming against the source of my power. I throw one backwards and flip it with my mind. I haven't lifted something this heavy in a while, it feels great to stretch my abilities. The sound of guns hardly phases me but the bullets simply bounce off of me. I squint in the harsh sunlight and see two vehicles full of men dressed in black and a few soldiers. They are scared now. Their guns don't make an impact.

I hold the vehicles on the front wheels, bumpers against the ground as I make my way towards them. I walk to the first vehicle and drop it with a subtle thud. The passengers crumple from impact and I approach the side door.

One soldier tries to shoot me but I grab the gun and snap it in two. He squeaks and is crying like an infant. Another tries to call for back up but I pull the communicator and crush it in my grip.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you" I warn them.

They need to know that I'm in charge now. There are still sounds in the background of something else but these guys are my priority.

"Which one of you knows Agent Noto?" I say to them.

No one responds. I read their thoughts and they are just panicking.

"Which one of you knows Agent Noto?!' I say with more force. No response. This is getting stupid I don't have time for this.

I walk towards the passenger side and rip the door off it's hinges. The one in front tries frantically to climb into the back. I grab the collar of his suit and drag him out. He's so desprete to get away he's clawing at the upholstery of the seat to keep from being dragged out. He's no match for my strength and I collar him against the vehicle.

"I'm gonna make this quick, get it over with but it better be everything. I have no intention of hurting you, all I want is information got it?"

The agent is frantic that he tries to grab for his gun, but I rip it from his belt and toss it into the sand to show him I'm not kidding. He squeaks and the others are so terrified that they know better than to mess with me.

"First question, Where is Agent Noto? Do you know him?"

"N-N-No" he says crying desperately, clawing at my silver arm.

I search his mind. He's not telling the whole truth.

"I know you're lying!" I hiss through gritted teeth.

"I swear I don't know him!" he whimpers.

"Is that the truth?!" I ask, applying pressure to his collar.

"Yes, yes, I've only heard the name but I don't work in his department!"

He's telling the truth.

"Second question." I say, trying to ignore the sounds of battle behind me. "Where are the prisoners kept?"

"T-That's a hard question because-because there are several areas." he stammers.

"Third question, have you had a new prisoner in the last 24 hours?"

"I-I..."

My patience is really thin. I make a fist and smash the glass beside him. He screams like a scared child.

"YES!" he yells. "I-I'm part of security, I only saw his hair though. Agent Purdy took him so I don't know where they took him from there"

"Is that the truth?" I ask.

"Yes! I swear on my mother's dead grave!" he says writhing in my grip.

I believe him.

"Fourth question, where can I find Agent Purdy?"

"I-I... he might be in the interrogation part of the base. S-Second floor, turn left then right then left!"

I'm glad he's finally co-operating.

"I'll need your pass key." I say

He fumbles in his pocket and hands it to me with shakey hands. I snatch it from him.

"Final question..." I say. "Where's the nearest entrance?"

"T-There, just a mile up the..."

"Thank you" I say politely, which seemed unnecessary considering the position he was in. Before I release him I stop.

"You're working for the wrong side." I inform him. "Those Mogs will only kill or enslave you. it's what they did to our planet, why do you think we're here?"

On that note I release him. He crumples to his knees and pulls up into fetal position. I step back and begin running towards the tower. The sounds of battle have died down, whatever it was, its moved on and it's time for me to do the same. A single gunshot rings out but I stop it in mid-air. I want to send it back with as much force as possible but I'm not a killer. Of humans anyways. I let it drop to the sand and I run for the tower.


	12. Chapter 12

My silver legs carry me through the sand mixed with concrete. It's boiling hot out but my there's a stronger fire burning inside me. I'm actually surprised I've made it this far without being shot at by soldiers on guard. They must be distracted by the chaos that was occurring further over; which gives me an advantage to find Blake and get lost.

I reach the front door and examine it up an down. It's a heavily sealed metal door and appears to go into the ground. I'm full of so much adrenaline that I decide to bust down the door instead of using the key card. The first blow doesn't do much, neither does the second. I reach down deep into my mind and think about all the things that make me emotional. Annie, Blake, Setrakus Ra, the FBI, the destruction of Lorien, the Garde. The next time my fist goes right through the door. I give another good kick and I've created a hole big enough for me to get through.

I roll onto the floor and I'm hit with the piercing sound of the alarm. Lights are flashing and the whole place is in chaos. I hear voices and screaming echoing down the hall. I start to run, searching for minds that could lead me to the prisoners. The hallway is dark and dingy except for the red lights. I make contact with another door and it doesn't stand a chance against my steel fists.

I see lights and I'm nearly knocked down by a bunch of soldiers. They are carrying large weapons and decked out in their armour but they scream when they see me.

"They're everywhere, they're coming in all ways!"

I have no time to comprehend what that means when they lock on and unload a mass of bullets on me.

I'm able to stop most of the bullets but a few bounce off of me with a slight clink.

"This one's indestructible!" one of them says.

"Right you are pal" I smile at him. I rip the guns away from them with my telekinesis and stomp on them with my steel foot. All of them back up slowly and begin to run. I watch them run like scared little kids. Something tells me I'm enjoying their cowardice a bit too much but anyone who works with the Mogadorians and kidnaps people deserves a little fear.

I start to run after them and I have time to think. What did they mean by "this one" and "they're coming in all ways"? Could that mean...?

I retrace my steps in my head and recall what the officer said to me. _Second floor, then take a left, a right and another left._ Problem is they don't label the doors around here.

I see a man running up the hall. He's dressed in a lab coat and wears thick glasses. He carries a bunch of paperwork and important looking documents but I'm not interested with that kind of information. As soon as he sees me he screams and runs in the opposite direction. It's pathetic really but I pull him to me with my telekinesis. I hold him against the wall like before.

"Please don't hurt me!" He squeaks, he's so scared he won't look me in the eye. "I'll tell you everything and anything. I didn't choose to work with them! They made me! Those guys creep me out and they're a huge pain in the ass. Please I'll tell you where your ship is... just don't..."

"My ship?!" I stop short. Something in my head clicks. Now the chaos makes sense, _one of them_! The Garde are here! My heart pounds in my ears as the excitement washes over me like a wave. This is it! We're supposed to come together here and defeat the Mogadorians! I suddenly feel nervous about seeing the Garde again after so many years. Blake won't...

_ Blake_. I snap back to my main focus of why I'm here in the first place. Blake is my priority but so are the Garde. We need to come together but I love Blake.

I'm so torn that I don't realize the guy is trying to grab his walkie-talkie to try and radio for help. I snatch it from him and crush it in my grip. I re-focus and tighten my grip to make sure he doesn't squirm. He starts to babble out things about alien research, things that I don't need to hear.

"Where is the nearest staircase?" I ask with agression.

"L-Last door down there" He points with a shakey hand.

"Where are the other Garde?"

"Your species...I-I don't know!"

I read his mind and confirm that he's telling the truth. I release him.

"Go home and re-think your life. My species are the good guys. Those creeps will wipe out Earth and kill you. Nothing good comes from working with them." When I finish, I release him. He just stands there, paralyzed in fear or the shock that I didn't kill him or use my powers on him.

"GO!" I insist. He bolts down the hall in the opposite direction and a few papers fly to the ground. I stop to scoop them up because hey, they could be useful.


	13. Chapter 13

Sounds of guns and explosions rock the stairwell that I'm in. The Garde are definitely doing some damage. My heart is racing because the faster I find Blake the faster I can find the Garde and help them. It sounds like a serious battle out there.

I smash the door and I look down the hallway. There's only a few individuals racing through a few doors across the way, none of whom seem to notice me. I roll the silver ball back into my bracelet and become normal. I need to keep a low profile so I can get Blake and protect him.

I race in the directions that the officer on the surface told me about but all it does is take me to another hallway full of doors. My patience and time is short. I try the key card on some of the doors but the access is denied. The guy I took it from might not have clearance to this area. Weird, he looked pretty high ranking. I'm definitely not gonna try and knock to see if someone will let me in, I'm not stupid. I need some way to see through the walls...

I whip out the tiara and place it on my head. I let the thing take over my vision and I'm seeing blue. I search behind the first few doors. One person, cleaning or doing some research. I move on. I see another crowd of people in long garments, performing some kind of experiment with a weird substance that glows oddly in my vision. I hear their thoughts and they are working with a substance that's from the Mogs. I can't investigate right now and tell them they're wrong for...

I see someone in a room. It looks like a human but he's twitching and his energy is uneven. That has to be Blake. I turn silver and smash my fist through the door. I pull out and put all my weight on it. The door crumples easily but I fall with it onto the floor.

It's a dimly lit room, only has one light above a steel table. The individual in the room is not Blake. I should have known. He has pale hair and looks to be about middle aged. He continues to twitch and jolt around. I see a glass window that only shows my reflection. I've seen these places before in movies and T.V., I know someone is behind there watching us. I walk up and smash my fist through the glass. The entire window shatters and I see whose behind it.

Two men in lab coats with clipboards and a very pale individual in a trench coat and hat. The two men are stunned that I was able to smash the window. They drop their boards in fear and try to escape. The paler of the three growls at me and smiles. He reaches into his trench coat and pulls out a long red knife. He slowly approaches me like I'm a scared little deer he's about to hunt and speaks in a dialect I can't understand. He grins again and I see his pointed teeth.

I don't give him a chance to fully react. I shove him back against the wall with my telekinesis and watch him crumple to the floor. His hat falls from his head and I can see the tattoos that all scum like him wear. He gets up and charges at me like bull. He may be big but he's really stupid. I simply step aside and land a good swift kick in his side. The Mog flies against the wall and I can see the blood seeping through the trench coat. I've left my mark on him. A good steel kick would crush anyone's bones.

He's gurgling on the floor but he doesn't know when to quit. I see him smile and reach into the pocket of his coat. He holds up what looks a sleek, black...bomb! He traces the surface and the thing lights up. It begins to blink rapidly and I know its about to blow.

"Your species will perish" he grins. He intends on killing me in the blast. He gets up and tries to make towards the door. He holds the grenade out threateningly, trying to repel me so he can make it safely out before relaesing the bomb. His wound makes it hard and rather slow. No way will I go out like this.

I spy his red dagger across the room. I pull it towards me and aim it at him. He tries to dodge but the wound has made him too slow. I push forwards with all my might.

"Ha! You missed stupid loric..." I wasn't aiming for him. He tries to move again but the dagger is pinning the shoulder of his trench coat against the wall.

"No, you're the stupid one!" I grin. He struggles but I've dug the dagger pretty far into the wall so he can't get away easily.

I run over and put the unconscious human on my shoulders. I drag him out the door until the Mog grabs onto the folds of my shirt and jerks backwards. In my last attempt, I shove the human out of harm's way.

I'm dragged backwards and the Mog collars me.

"If I go..." he says. "You're going with me. My sacrifice will be known and praised for killing another one of you" His breath is disgusting and globs of spit fly into my face while he says this. I writhe around but he is strong. I give him another strong kick. He buckles but holds on. The bomb is blinking like crazy. I have no time to act. He begins to grab my throat and squeeze. The air escapes my lungs slowly. They start to burn, just like the time where I almost drowned. I stare upwards and my blue vision clouds over.

He pulls me in close so our noses practically touch. My air is running out and so is my time.

"It was going to end before it even began. Your fight was worth nothing in the end. We win Any last words?" he hisses with glee. I can hear my windpipe being crushed but the grip loosens to let me speak.

I manage something with my last breath.

"Yeah!" I wheeze. "You...forgot about the gun in your pocket."

I squeeze the trigger and there's a huge hole where his stomach used to be. I am released and I gasp for air. but I have no time to rest. I crawl towards the door and dive to the side. I drag the crumpled figure out of the blast range. I'm barely a few feet to the left before I collapse and I plug my ears for good measure.

A massive explosion rocks the ground and spewing of flames half way down the hall.

I lay sprawled out on the floor and catch my breath. My eyes a burning from the smoke and my lungs are burning due to the cut off of oxygen. I really want to just stay here and rest, make sure my windwipe wasn't permanently damaged. I really wish I had the healing stone, it'd hurt like hell but anything is better than having your airway clogged indefinitely.

Another alarm goes off above me. Great, more government morons to deal with and more chaos but these guys deserve it for kidnapping my boyfriend. I roll over onto my side and look at the sprawled human figure that I rescued. His hair is pale, almost blonde with streaks of grey mixed in. There are several deep creases indented in his face that shows his age and that he's been through a lot. There is also...blood. There's a new cut in his head and a few scars that have not faded with time. There is blood and dirt on his collared shirt and there is rips and tears in his jeans. He's been to hell and back. He's also barely breathing and twitches every so often like he's having a mini seizure.

I hear noises behind me and I see Mogs approaching with their cannons raised. I don't know who this guy is but obviously he didn't ask for this and he's not going to die at the hands of those monsters. I grab my whip from around my wrist and hold my silver ball in my palm. if they think they can get away with torture, they've got another thing coming.


	14. Chapter 14

I pull my whip up and give it a good thrust out towards the first line of Mogadorians. It extends twice its size and gashes the first few Mogs. Their robes catch fire and they drop their guns in horror. I tie my whip to my belt and grab two the cannons with my mind. I let loose a tonne of gun fire and most are reduced to ash in a matter of minutes. A few try to retreat but I use my whip again and grab one by the foot. I yank him towards me. He doesn't writhe or fight in any way, I assume that all Mogs are made to show no fear even if they are captured.

He's not as big as other Mogs, something tells me he's not exactly the solider I'm used to fighting. He's not built up and seems intelligent enough to understand me.

"Where are the prisoners kept?" I scream at him over the alarms and chaos.

He says nothing and smiles at me. I press the cannon nozzle into his forehead and repeat the question.

"Where are the prisoners kept?!"

He laughs at me and spits blood at me. I'm really losing it right now.

"One last chance" I warn him. and press even harder.

"You'll kill me anyways" he smirks. "Just like we did to your people... hunted down like rats and destroyed at the hands of our own gunfire. I was there. Saw many go down so easily and so will this planet. The Great One has said we will succeed. It has been foreseen by him and we will be victorious. Your efforts are pathetic and meek ."

I'm at the point where I'm ready to break his skull, putting a lot of pressure on the nozzle. The Mog winces, probably unable to comprehend how powerful I am right now and how my anger is making it worse for him.

"How can you be so sure?" I say, deciding to get a little bit of information out of him by playing his taunting game.

"He has for seen it and once the Great Expansion is done, he will pass it to a Loric heir. One of you weaklings will be spared as he knows that among t you is the heir to the Cause"

"What..are you talking about?" I say in disbelief.

"One of your own has already given in and is working against you. I've met him, he is powerful and smart enough to know whose side to be on. He will be your greatest enemy"

"Who is it?!" I ask in a panic. "Is it Number Nine? Six?"

He just smiles and begins to laugh, a bit more blood spewing from his mouth.

My visions were right. Setrakus Ra had shown me but I thought they were nightmares. He was just trying to scare but it is all true. Was he warning me? And the heir...is that the one... oh god...not the boy, the boy I...An explosion rocks me back to reality. The Mog makes not attempt to escape from under my foot. It's like he knows his end is near, which is correct. He's not walking away from this.

I try to think of something to ask him but I can't think straight. The alarms and explosions are too much for me. I convince myself that this is all I'll get out of him. I pull the trigger.

I leave the corpse and run to person I saved. He's breathing and the occasional twitch tells me he's having some sort of fit. Nevertheless, I'm going to get him out of here. No one deserves to die at the hands of those monsters, and the Mogadorians too.

I boost the man on my shoulders and start dragging him down the hall. I keep searching with the tiara, trying to find Blake but this guy's twitching is wrecking my concentration and my ability to get somewhere fast. I listen to everyone's thoughts but it's too much chaos. The thoughts are over whelming and I can't focus. I'm used to the flow of thoughts but this many people is hard.

I dump the body on the floor and I decide to try and concentrate. I plug my ears to drown out the sounds and try to take the thoughts one at a time.

_Brief analysis shows that this element..._

_...Where's the nearest exit..._

_What' the hell's going on..._

_Shoot them!_

_I can't even fight..._

_Please...please...please let me heal him..._

_This will get him for sure, come on Sarah..._

_Crazy kids, like I'll give them any information_

_Where's Sam?_

_Who the hell is this guy? I'm going to pound him with the water bucket if he comes in here._

_Christina..._

There he is! Like a bad radio signal, his voice comes over me. My cheeks flush and my heart beats faster. All I need to do is follow the signal.

I scoop up the guy into a firemen's hold and continue down the maze of corridors. I'm trying really hard to stay focused and shut out the other thoughts. It's like trying to stop the flow of water in one specific place.

I duck into a staircase and follow Blake's thoughts down another two floors. When I exit, it becomes stronger.

_Christina...I...I know you're out there...help me...please..._

I take another left and I see blood on the concrete. It's leaving a trail but it's dried now. If this is Blake's I swear vengeance on those bastards...

I try to find Blake's thoughts but they are getting weaker, either he's being moved or I'm losing him. I scan with my blue eyes and most of the rooms are empty except...

_Christina..._

I drop my passenger on the floor. I press my ear against the door. Blake's thoughts are clear as a bell. I turn silver and take a gigantic swing. My fist goes through the door and I hear someone screech inside and I push my steel self through. Blake's mop of brown hair is facing me. Two FBI scientists are on the other end, observing I guess and...

Agent Noto.

As soon as he sees me, he goes for his gun. I'm too fast for him and pull the gun from his grasp and I aim it at him.

"We knew you were coming for him. That's all he'd ever talk about when he wasn't spilling secrets about your race" Noto says, taunting me. "Fortunately for us, we have back up.

He presses a button and the door across the room opens. About thirteen or fourteen Mogs stand there, ready to kill but they wait. I assume that they are under Noto's command. They seem unhappy to be obeying a human but the idea of killing another Garde outweighs their embarrassment.

"She's all yours" Noto says.

"Seriously?" I say, feeling the need to do this with a smile. "You're only sending like ten Mogs after me. At least give me a challenge."

"Something tells me you might eat those words..."

"Oh no my friend, once I'm done with them, you're gonna eat a lot more than your words. how about a little steel too?"

I take out my whip. The first Mog tries to fire at me but I use the whip to slash his arm so hard that he drops the cannon in pain. I use Noto's gun to put a bullet in four of the Mogs' heads and then the gun is empty. I pitch it at one of the scientists that screams and crumples, I've no doubt made contact with his nose. Another Mog charges at me and I slide under his legs. I turn clear rubber and bounce up and turn stainless steel. I land on the Mog and he makes wild grabs for my legs but he's too big and stupid. Another Mog takes a shot at us and I launch myself in the air. The cannon blast takes the one I was riding's head off and collapse into ash. I use my whip and slash the next two soldiers. Their uniforms catch fire and they scream in pain. They are more concerned with their burning flesh than attacking me. I grab one of their cannons and finish off the rest.

A couple piles of ash later I turn for Noto. He's not where I left him. I turn and see him and the scientists trying to grab Blake and run.

I use my whip and grab onto Noto's foot. He screams in pain as the whip probably burnt through some of his clothing. I can't help but feel slight satisfaction for his pain besides, he caused more for me by kidnapping the one I love and no doubt torturing him. I feel that we're almost even in terms of causing each other pain. He falls and I pull him back. He tries to hold onto Blake's hood and he raises a gun threateningly at my boyfriend's head.

"Y-You come near me and I'll shoot his brains out," Noto shrieks. "Stand down!"

I snort at him. He's done too much to me already, destroyed my cover, kidnapped and tortured my boyfriend, prevented me from joining the other Garde and now he threatens to take my one true love's life.

The anger boils up inside me but I see Blake's face. His eyes are shut and I can tell he's struggling to stay conscious. I don't even think he knows that I'm here to save him because whatever Noto did to him, he's not his normal self. But when I see his face...I don't get angry, I feel it inside me but I realize that fighting Noto will most likely get him killed.

All of a sudden, I hear Annie's voice. _Think my child... anger is not always the answer... it clouds reason...protect._ I take a second. Fighting... Blake, the guy I rescued need me, but violent confrontation...? I need to protect, I decide to try a different approach...

I laughed at him.

"You wouldn't do that," I say to him in an eerily calm voice. I'm deciding to calm down. This man is not a total monster, he's not a Mog, I can assume that he has some morality in there...somewhere deep in there. He may just be doing his job but torture is not on my expectation for men of justice. Men in my books are supposed to protect the public and be understanding...like those officers that helped Annie and I when we first came to earth.

"You're not a monster... You may work for some but you don't kill for pleasure. You wouldn't do anything to hurt him or me" I'm reading his thoughts and decide to use the knowledge to convince him.

"What would your wife say? Do you have a son? Would he be scared of his daddy if he killed a teenager?"

"SHUT UP!" He shrieks. "Y-you're th-the monsters...leave my family...out!"

"How are we the monsters?" I ask slowly. "I haven't hurt you, I've never done anything to you... You're holding a gun to my boyfriend's head and I haven't even touched you" I hear his thoughts race and I find something useful.

"So the Mogs have threatened you? Maybe killed a few agents to get the point across...? Collared you? They are in charge...huh?" I ask. I've been walking towards him as I speak. I can see his hand is shaking and I know I'm getting to him.

"SHUT UP!" he wails. He's having a hard time keeping his composure and the gun is shaking like crazy.

"Give me the gun..." I say calmly. I'm practically in front of the barrel now. I slowly reach down and lightly put my hand on the tip of the weapon.

"Don't!" He screamed. "I'll shoot you and then him."

"Really?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. "You would really do that?" Noto and I lock eyes. Surprisingly, I feel some sympathy for him...**some**. He didn't ask for this and he's not a killer.

"Please..." I say gently. "We're here to protect you."

I squeeze the top of the gun and slowly try to pry it from his grip. He resists at first but my eyes become a little softer to convince him. He's trying to hold on but he's cracked. Slowly...his grip weakens and I remove the fire arm from his hand. I let out a sigh of relief and if I'm really honest with myself, I'd say Agent Noto did too.

I scoop Blake up and put him on my shoulders. Another explosions, this one a lot stronger than the others. I seems like the battle's reaching its breaking point. My stomach flips and I have the need to run and meet the Garde, that is until Blake groans in my arms. He needs medical help; him and the guy I pulled from the cell.

"Help me!" I order to Noto.

He doesn't respond, he seems phased as if shocked about what he just did.

"Please help me...if you don't...they'll die!"

Noto looks at me and our eyes lock again.

"Please" I beg.

Noto takes a moment. His eyes go from my face to Blake's, to the man on the floor.

"Just help me get them out and...and I'll turn myself in. You'll be the hero agent and you'll be praised by Setrakus Ra. Just help me get them to a safe place."

I know I hadn't thought this through entirely but Blake is my world and if I don't make it...he should. If I turn myself in, I may die, but I'll die with honour.

Agent Noto stares at me in disbelief.

"Please." I beg him, this time I show him my tears. "Just help me and then you can turn me in. I won't fight you or anything. I promise"

Another large rumble rocks the base and rubble starts to come from the ceiling. I throw myself over the two bodies to protect them. Screams echo off the wall and the footsteps become more frantic. I can barely hear anything over my own heart. I squeeze my eyes shut and scream.

I feel gruff hands on me. I turn up and see Noto. At first I thinks he's going to handcuff me and turn me over now, but he pulls one of the bodies from underneath me. The person I saved from the interrogation room is pulled into a fireman's hold as Noto locks eyes with me.

"Let's go" he says to me as if I'm insane for lying around. I don't miss another beat. I pull Blake into a similar hold and both of us begin to run.

"Which way?" I ask over the chaos.

Noto looks both ways and directs me towards a nearby staircase. I push it open with my mind and we begin climbing.


	15. Chapter 15

The dust is gathering in my eyes and the beading sweat on my face is mixing with the grime, making a cakey substance clinging to my face. The entire base seems to be collapsing under our feet. We're weaving through tomb like halls as rubble is caving in around us. We shove past a few people, seemingly fleeing from the chaos and not caring that one of the agents is helping the "enemy". If the Garde are here, they must be pretty powerful to be able to bring down one of the most secure bases in the world.

"Which way is out?" I scream over another round of gunfire. Agent Noto stops and scans. I can tell he's anxious to turn me over, but he has to carry out his part of the deal first. He re-adjusts the body on his shoulders and wipes sweat from his brow. My heart begins to beat faster and I squeeze Blake to make sure he's okay. His breath is soft and shallow, I need to get him above ground as soon as possible.

Suddenly there is a deafening roar. The earth underneath us is cracking and I'm practically knocked off my feet, but I smash my fist into the ground to stay planted. Noto also struggles to stay upright so I reach out with my mind and try to steady him. I try to use my mind reading to find the exit, but it's hard to concentrate. Another roar is heard and I look up. A wall of flames is finding its way down the hall, devouring everything in its path.

I have seconds to act. I jump towards Noto and push him off to the side. I cover all the bodies with myself and brace for the heat.I squeeze my eyes shut and hold my breath.

The heat is intense and I can almost feel my skin bubbling and boiling. I start thinking about my family, Anali, Grandma, Grandpa, Annie and the boy with brown hair. Tears are welling up in my eyes and I let a strangled scream escape my lips.

The heat lasts a few minutes at least. I don't know if I've felt pain like this,don't even know if I'm in pain anymore. I can hear Noto's heavy breathing and at this point, I think he's crying. The heat is probably getting to him too. I'm too anxious to read his thoughts, but we lock eyes for a moment. What I can see is shocking, I can see fear, like genuine fear. He seriously scared that he is going to die and from what I've read from his mind, he has a wife and son at home. He can see into my blue eyes and I feel something with him. It's unusual, almost like...

The burning light begins to fade a bit and the heat became less intense, but I hear another racket, I look up. The ceiling was crumbling to rubble, it would take only a few seconds for it to cave in.

"Get up!' I scream. I shove the agent to his feet and hobble towards the closest exit. I pull Blake up on my tender shoulders and push through the intense heat. The entire hall is basically large piles ash with a litter of the sturdy metal doors that are completely fried, the roof was blackened to a crisp and about to give in. It looks like a mass of Mogadorians had met an untimely end in the inferno, but I can't tell which ash is which. I charge through and reach the closest door. The smoke and flames have made me sick and weak, but I pound my fist against the door. Nothing, my strength is fading fast but for Blake I need to push it.

"Help me!" I say to Noto.

I try to muster the last bit of adrenaline my body has and strike the door. Again nothing.

"Watch out!" I hear behind me.

Noto is coming at me. I duck, thinking he's about to kill me, I'll push him away with my telekinesis. If I'm going to die it won't be at the hands of a selfish, cruel...

_Clang_

I look up. Noto's taken a Mogadorian cannon and is trying to break the door down.

"Here" I say and turn steel. I push every ounce of strength I have left and charge at the door.

_Clang_

Nothing yet.

I bring all the emotions I've pushed down deep inside me in order to fight up to the surface. Again. Annie, Blake, the fallen Garde, Anali, my grandparents, the other Garde who I can't meet because I'm protecting the one that I love the most. I take my footing again and charge like a bull. I strike the door with my shoulder, giving it everything I've got.

Our efforts are rewarded and the highly fortified door comes down. Our eyes are exposed to the bright sunlight and pulsing heat. I grab Blake and Noto takes the stranger on his back and we run for the open air. I've never been trapped like that before, but just to be out in the open air gives me a wide smile. I soak up the blistering heat from the sun. I was lost in a cave and now I am free. Unfortunately, this puts us out in the open for a firing squad.

"Which way is the best way to get out ?" I ask Noto.

"He slips on a pair of broken sunglasses and scans the area. He turns his head to the right and then the left. He shifts the weight of the body.

"There!" he says, pointing at a sand dune. "There are emergency exits that way with escape vehicles incase the base was ever attacked."

"Lead the way" I grunt, checking Blake's pulse. He's still breathing, but just barely.

I follow the back of Noto's black suit and hair as we shuffle through the shifting sands. I can feel the heat baking my back and my shoes pounding the crumbling pavement. Once or twice I almost lost my footing in the sand.

We veer around several black SUVs with tinted windows fleeing the area. I don't know if they can see that Noto is helping me, but my priorities are the patients in my arms. I throw up some clouds of sand to confuse the vehicles. It's a pathetic attempt to protect Agent Noto's cover, but it's better than nothing.

I loose Noto behind a line of army trucks. I search for his thoughts and duck behind the first vehicle I can get to. I lay Blake up against the door and turn his face towards me. He has a black eye coming and there are fresh cuts all down his face. He doesn't look like the explosion hurt him at all, but I check for major wounds just in case. His knuckles are badly bruised, showing me that He was fighting back. I undo the hoodie he was wearing the night he was kidnapped and it reveals something else. There is a large gash down the middle of his t-shirt. Underneath is a relatively new wound. It's oozing slightly and there seems to be black matter all around the edges. I bring my hand up and I gently pick off a piece.

It's rock hard and grainy, almost like sand. I roll it between my fingers and pinch it slightly. The matter seems to be gaining some volume as I continue holding it. It went froma tiny crumb to about the size of a pebble. I'm freak out and yet fascinated by it's durability.

I feel something on the back of my neck and I swing around and smash the attacker's hand into the van.

"Oh my gawd I'm so sorry" I squeak, seeing that it's just Noto.

Noto is whincing in pain. He should be, I have super strength and I hit him so hard I made a rather deep dent in the truck.

"It's...okay" Noto says.

"Can we get away?" I ask.

"It's a possiblity, but you need to trust me for a few minutes. Are you willing to trust me?"

I scowl at him and raise an eyebrow. So far I've trusted him without question. He's helped me save two innocent souls from a crumbling base and he hasn't at all complained or questioned my reasoning or leadership. Why would he all of a sudden question me about my trust in him?

I hesitate. "Uhhhhh... Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm willing to trust you."

"Good" he says. "Follow me"

I pull Blake back onto my back and follow Noto's crouched form. We weave in between the lines of cars until Agent Noto stops.

"There!" he says.

I look over his shoulder to where he is pointing and only see a line of black SUVs.

I shake my head and give him a confused look.

"The best way to escape a place with security this tight, is in plain sight."

I nod.

"On my signal we're are going to run like maniacs for the first car and we'll put the bodies in the back. I need you to stay in the back too, incase we're spotted or stopped."

"Okay." I say.

"On three..."

"One..." he says.

"Two..."

"Three!"

Both of us break into a run and expose ourselves to the sun and sky. I expect bullets to start flying or screams to be heard, but there's nothing. No explosions, nothing. I hope that's a good sign that the Garde have won the battle. I want more than anything than to turn around and try to find them, but the base is so big and with the damages from the explosions, it'd be next to impossible.

Noto opens the first black SUV with one of his keys. he opens the sliding door, lays the first body in the side seat and buckles him in. I do the same thing with Blake but carefully in order to protect his wound from further damage. The agent hops into the front seat and I shut both side doors with my mind. The engine revs to life and Noto takes off down the road at 80 miles an hour. I'm trying to regain my balance, but I'm knocked over and end up on the floor of the car.

Agent Noto starts making sharp turns that throws me all over the back seats. I whack my elbow in the same spot twice before using the rhythm of the turns to boost myself up onto the seats. I make sure both passengers are secure before I look to where we're going.

Almost everything is a blur outside but it's mostly just sand and sun. We're skidding a bit too over the grains of sand.

"Do you know which way is out?" I yell.

"Oh yeah!" he yells back. It's like he's having the time of his life, barreling down the road at dangerous speeds.

Then I hear the whirring of a helicopter. I stare out the back window and see at least twenty tanks and vehicles following us.

"Noto!" I yell. "We've got company!"

"Maybe they're just trying to escape too?" he suggests.

The minute he says that the first bullet tears through back window, misses my head by inches and smashes the rear-view mirror.

"You want to correct that assumption?" I smirk.

"Can you...?"

"Way ahead of you" I yell. I climb over the back seats and face the trailing party.

I reach out with my mind. I find the first two tanks leading the charge. I grab for their massive guns and rip them from the front of the tanks. I let them dangle in the air for a moment and then I throw them at the vehicles behind the busted tanks. Several of the vans slam on the brakes to veer around the projectiles, but aren't quick enough. They smash into the sand dunes and one van flips over. The tanks are smoking but I'm not done with them. I flip them sideways and bring the bumpers together, creating a wall to stop the rest of the party. I think this will stop them long enough to...

BOOM!

The vehicle lurches far to the right that we practically roll off the road.

"What the hell was that?!" I yell.

"Missiles!" Noto screeches. "Our choppers are armed with every kind of weapon known to humans"

"That complicates things!" I bark. I have issues getting a visual. "Just try to focus on driving, I'll take care of the rest!"

"This is gonna be like trying to dodge a bullet." he mutters.

"Or multiple at once. Trust me it's not easy!" I say. "You have to be an alien with telekinesis to do it."

"Try to..."

I turn back just to see another missile coming right for us.

"HARD RIGHT!" I scream.

He veers to the right as another explosion practically flips us upside down.

I try to stabilize the vehicle with my mind. Blake and the other man are practically hanging upside down and my foot is tangled in a seat belt. I jerk us to the proper position and put it on the road. It takes a moment for us to recover. No doubt both of us will have whiplash later. I hear another loud whistling noise. I can see the shadow of another missile coming straight at us. I'm just able to steer it into a nearby sand dune where it explodes in a shower of flames and sand.

"Get us the HELL out of here!" I yell.

Noto stomps on the break and we go roaring on the road. Once we're on the road I try to get a visual on the choppers. There are three in total, all of them armed. One is already launching the next missile. I focus hard and manage to stop the projectile in mid-air. I turn it around and hold it in front of them.

_Listen to me..._ I say to them in their minds. A_ll I need to do is push this forward and you will all have an untimely end... I'd decide very carefully what you do next._

There's a pause.

_Screw her! _I hear in the pilot's mind.

_Bad Choice _I think to them.

One of the men in the helicopters takes out a rifle and shoots at the car. I let the missile drop in a firey mass and turn to stop the bullets. I'm not quick enough. A blinding pain hits my arm. it's just as bad as the time Blake shot me. I let a strangled scream escape my lips.

"Are you alright?" Noto asks.

"Keep your eyes on the road" I yell.

I look at where the bullet went in. It looks like a relatively small wound, but blood is beginning to dribble out. I must persevere through the pain, i must go numb for now. **Protect!**

I focus on the first helicopter. I reach out and feel my way through the windshield and to where the pilots are sitting. I grasp the two seats and rip them sideways. I can hear the panicking men as they are hurtled from their tin shelter into the open air, still sitting in their seats. I'm debating whether to just drop them, but that's not me. I let them hover just a few feet from the ground and then I let go with my mind. The helicopter is now without a pilot and begins spinning in circles and crashes into sand. I hear another missile coming, this one I turn around and prepare to launch it. I grab the lone pilot in this one and fling him out the left window. Once he's hanging in the air, I push the missile forward and the thing explodes in a shower of sparks and wreckage. I float the man down and leave him on the top of a sand dune. I bite my lip hard, fighting the pain of the lead bullet being lodged in my bicep.

_ One left _I keep telling myself. This is the guy who shot at us and I feel the adrenaline of rage kicking in. This time I'm not going to give him an option about whether or not to surrender. I reach out again and pull the both of them out of the bottom of the copter. I drop them down and I concentrate. want to make sure that everyone's paying attention. I bring my hands together and the thing crumples like an aluminum can, blades and all. I then drop the thing in front of the soldiers.

_Take that back to your promising "leader" and tell him to show his own ugly face next time_ I say to them in my mind.

As soon as I'm done, the pain comes back. I rip a part of my t-shirt and wrap it arond the wound. I scramble up towards the front seat, but I check on Blake and the other guy. I really need to take the time to actually find out his name, but there is a time and place. I pull myself into the front seat next to Agent Noto. We are almost out of the desert area and we're trying to find the best way to escape undetected, but in a stolen black SUV with tinted windows and multiple bullet holes in the back is not the best way to do that.

I apply pressure to my wound and bite my lip to keep from screaming.

"What's next?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Not sure" Noto says, removing his sunglasses that have a lens missing.

We actually make eye contact for the first time and I see his eyes are a dark brown. Darker than Blake's to give the menacing feel that he's staring into your soul and wants to kill you. Except I don't feel that anymore. He's a scared man, who wants to know what to do next. I get the feeling that he's used to knowing what to do, but not anymore. He just betrayed everything he knows and believes in to protect the rest of us. That takes a lot of guts and heart to do so. I guess I really hit a sensative nerve when i brought up his son down in the base.

Noto turns away again back towards the road. I focus as we make it to the main road that I took earlier.

"I think the best place to go right now is a hospital" I say. "Will you be able to find one?"

Noto nods subtly and heads toward an intersection. I turn to make sure the passenegers are alright and still breathing.

_Hanging in there Garde_, I think in my mind. _We'll find each other soon._


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up and stretch out. I make sure there's no one watching me and I use telekinesis to get a glass of water from the sink in the hospital.

We've been here for three days now recovering slowly. I had to come up with the wildest story in order for us to be cared for. My version went that we were shot at while driving along the highway and we ended up crashing. It was all part of a botched robbery that went to hell when we refused to hand over money. When we crashed, the perpetrators took off and we didn't get a good look at them. I took a bullet for Noto and the other passengers were injured in the crash.

This is the story that I told Agent Noto to go by as we were on our way. I put some bad dents in the vehicle with my mind so that people would buy our story. I told him to use false names because we didn't now if we're being followed. We drove up and pretended to act as injured as possible.

The doctors and nurses were skeptical at first, but seeing Blake in that condition had them rushing him off to surgery. They put me under anesthetic to remove the bullet and fortunately I didn't have any nightmares. It was the first peaceful sleep that I had had in a long time. Once I was in recovery. The nurse told me that Noto was being treated for whiplash and minor burns. Blake, whose name was now Andrew and the man we decided to call Michael were stable, but were still unconscious. Their wounds had been tended to and should make a full recovery if they wake up.

I was put in a room with Blake and the other guy. I've spent most of the time disobeying the doctor's orders about laying down to rest and clutching Blake's hand. I wanted my face to be the first one he saw when he opened those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I constantly whispered to him and told him he was safe now. I don't know how long he was in that hellhole or how much torture he went through, the important thing is he was here and alive. I would never leave his side as long as he was asleep.

I also spent the last few days trying to figure out who was the guy we rescued from the base. He had no identification on him or any distinguishing features. I even tried to look in the hospital's computer for a missing person's report. Nothing. Whoever snatched him up made sure no one missed him.

But tonight I'm going to have to figure out a new plan. I need to go get my chest, which I hid on the outside of New Mexico and try to track the Garde down. They could be anywhere now, it's been a few days and they are experts at hiding. I just need to let let them know that we'll be together soon and we will end this war.

I leave Blake's side for a bit and go to the window. The moon is now waning into a crescent and the stars are burning brightly. I hold my pendent in my hand and I look up.

_John, Number Nine, Number Six, Seven and the rest of you out there. Stay together and stay safe. We will find you. I am Number..._


End file.
